fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Dating a Stalker (Revenge)
I'm Dating a Stalker is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on February 22, 2015. Plot Mia goes on a date with Calvin, one of football players, but the crew finds out a disturbing information on him that could put Mia’s life in danger. Summary Mia and Summer talks in the campus parking lot as they head to their cars. Mia then finds a box shaped as a heart with a note that says, “From your admirer”. Summer tells her not to open it, but she does and finds chocolate in it. She is approached by Calvin from behind, scaring her and making her drop the box scattering the chocolate. She apologizes and Calvin says that it’s fine. He hands her a bouquet of flowers and asks her out to dinner. Mia tries to give an excuse but finally agrees when Summer urges her to. Calvin leaves and they head to Drew’s place. Summer tells the crew about Mia’s date. Drew tells Mia that she should not go to the date while Anonymous is still out and about waiting for his or her next move on them. Summer then assures Drew that Calvin is someone who can protect Mia. Kim and Summer then helps Mia pick a dress for her date while Robbie and Darius watch TV in the living room. Robbie then heads to the bathroom when he suddenly slips. He then notices a crack under the sink drawer and when he opens it, he finds that the base can be removed. He lifts it up and it reveals a crawlspace underneath. Robbie calls Darius and Drew and shows them the crawlspace. Drew then realizes that Anonymous could have been staying there in all the times he managed to get in the house. He and Darius then climbs down to the crawlspace and using a flashlight look round. They return back up after not finding anything. They then head out to find more information on Calvin. Summer and Kim drops Mia off at the Grill by the coffee shop in town square. Meanwhile, Darius, Robbie and Drew sees Clavin exiting an abandoned building a few blocks away from the town square. After Calvin leaves, they head towards the abandoned building. After investigating they did not find anything, but Darius finds a secret door behind an old bookshelf. They look inside and is shocked to find photos of Mia all over the wall, including a monitor with a footage feed of the school. Robbie tries phoning Mia but her phone is off. They then try contacting Kim and Summer, who is busy watching Mia and Calvin having dinner. Calvin and Mia start to talk about school and why Mia seems to be out of herself. She is being less active in the school activities. Mia starts feeling uncomfortable and Calvin notices, so he stops and tells Mia that he wants to show her something. They head out of the restaurant and sits at the park in the middle of town square. Back in the building, the guys realize that they are not alone in the building. Darius becomes separated to the Robbie and Drew and almost falls of the building if Robbie and Drew have not found him. They pull him up and run to the park, where they see Kim and Summer in the car. They explain to them what happened and they say that they did not see where Calvin took Mia. They frantically look around the town to look for Mia and they see her with Calvin in the park. Summer and Kim pulls Mia away from Calvin while Drew questions him about being in the abandoned building. Calvin denies anything they say, but when Robbie shows him photos of the hidden room, he finally gives in. He claims that someone paid him to investigate Mia, but he did not want to. He planned on taking her out to dinner to make sure that she was safe as he had a bad feeling. Mia is furious and tells him to leave. They watch as Calvin is hit by a car just as he steps out to cross the street. The car drives off as the driver drops a note over Calvin’s unconscious body. They run to Calvin’s body and calls the paramedics. The note says, “He had it coming anyways”. Calvin is taken by the paramedics and the crew is questioned by the police. After the incident, they head to the coffee shop. One of the servers gives Mia a box shaped like a heart similar to what she got from Calvin. They open it to see a photo of Calvin with a red X across it with the note, “Soon it will all be your photos with a mark”. Summer gets off the phone from the hospital saying that Calvin is alive but in a coma. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Zane Holtz as Calvin Granger Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes